A Bulma and Vegeta love storyWith a TwIsT
by Raven Beauty
Summary: *finished*Bulma is pregnant & its not Yamcha's, Vegeta pops the big question 2 bulma. So what is Bulma going 2 do about Yamcha & does Bulma say yes or no 2 Vegeta's proposal? Read & find out and dont forget 2 review!!!!!!!!
1. Bulma's Pregnant

Okay I'm starting on this new story and I really don't know how its going to turn out but I just know I'm going to try and make A LOT of funny part I SWEAR........so enjoy.

And by the way I have a friend on here she has 4 DBZ stories (very good and funny) so if you like B/V romance stories you better go to her (iceis)............

************************************************************************************

Chi-chi was sitting at her table while Goku was off Training with Gohan. She heard a knock on the door and saw it was Bulma.

"Hey Bulma what you doing here, I figured you would be working in your lab or something?" Chi-Chi surprised to see Bulma.

"Yeah well I'm suppose to be working but I really need to talk to you about something and your my best friend, and OH GOD I NEED HELP!!!!!" Bulma started crying and chi-chi was giving her a hug trying to calm her and make her stop crying.

"Okay come sit down I'll make you some tea and you can tell me everything." Chi-chi went in the kitchen while Bulma sat down.

"Okay I'll tell you everything but you can't tell a soul till I tell you to."

"Bulma you know me I wont tell anyone."

"Okay this is a long story." Bulma said hitting her head on the table. Chi-Chi knew this was bad, she walked over and gave Bulma her tea and sat across the table so she could look face to face with Bulma.

"I have all day Bulma." 

"Okay...." Bulma was fixing to start her story when Gohan and Goku run in the house.

"Chi-Chi babe me and Gohan are hungry and I want food PLEASE" Goku yelled, he saw Bulma at the table. "Oh hey Bulma, aren't you suppose to be working."

Chi-Chi really got pissed off.

"Don't you see me and Bulma are trying to have girl talk I thought you was training?"

"Well we were but were hungry." Goku said with a big son grin on his face.

"Well why don't you take your hungry asses down to a fast food place and get you something?"

"Sorry hun no money" Chi-chi REALLY pissed now, cause when she is gossiping or have a important talk. Its best not to disturb her. So she got up and threw her purse and Goku.

"There take the money out of my purse and GO."

Both the guys smiled and ran out of the house.

"Oh god sorry Bulma now go on."

Bulma was just sitting there kind of spaced out then she remembered what she wanted to say.

"Okay as I was saying, well you don't know this cause I thought it would get better but. Me and Yamcha aren't broke up BUT were just going through some hard times."

"Oh well if that's it you'll work through them."

"Um no there's more" Chi-Chi thought it was odd cause most of the time that's the only problem with Bulma.

"See the other night when I had that party everyone left and me and Yamcha kind of had a fight he left fast and I was drinking well I wasn't DRUNK I knew what I was doing but I was tipsy so to say." Chi-Chi just

nodded cause she knew how Bulma drank when she was upset but never drank enough to not know what's going on.

"Well Vegeta came down and he had a few drinks and I mean I remember what happen but I cant explain it one min. me and Vegeta were kind of fighting like always and the next he looked at me and kissed me." Chi-chi was drinking her tea and when she heard that she spit it on the floor and was wide eyed. She didn't say nothing she was waiting for Bulma to go on.

"well um we had sex." Chi screamed flew out of chair and her standing up fast made the chair fly back.

"YOU FUCKED VEGETA OF ALL PEOPLE VEGETA." Bulma started crying again well chi-chi got her chair and sat back down still wide eyed.

"Chi-Chi there's more."

"HOW CAN THERE BE MORE BULMA."

"Well we didn't use anything, and see today Vegeta walked by me and screamed I mean I never heard VEGETA scream I asked him what's wrong and he said I was pregnant."

Well Chi-chi feel over a had to prop her self on the table.

"HAHA no your not I mean what does he know he's probably doing that to scare you."

"CHI-CHI YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW FOR A SAYION IT ONLY TAKES ONE SHOT. AND I TOOK A TEST IM PREGNANT." Bulma started crying and put her head on the table. The only words chi-chi could say was.

"Holy Fucking Shit Bulma." Chi-Chi saw that she was crying and very upset so she went over and was hugging her friend. "Girl don't worry I know all about the mother thing I'll help you out everything will be fine."

"No it won't I have to tell Yamcha and I know he'll leave me, and come on Vegeta won't be there and you know that chi-chi he could care less he has a kid."

"Well you don't know that he might be a good father." Bulma was really crying loud and Chi-chi was really trying to think of something to say to make her stop. "Well Bulma on the plus side was he good in bed?"

Well hearing that it would make anyone stop crying. Bulma just stopped and looked at Chi-Chi.

"WELL OF COURSE HE WAS GOOD, BUT IT WASN'T WORTH HAVING A KID OVER IT."

Chi-chi just made it worse Bulma just kept crying.

"Well hun when are you going to tell Yamcha?"

"I want to as soon as possible BUT......"

"But what Bulma?"

"He will tell everyone."

"Well Bulma everyone is going to find out sooner or later you wont be able to hide it and it isn't like Vegeta is going to care I mean even if he does he can kiss your ass."

That made Bulma laugh a little and she was like your right.

"Chi-chi would you please tell everyone for me, and you know who all I mean Krillion, 18, Goku, Gohan, all our friends cause I don't know how there going to act. Well I know how there going to act I just don't want to see it."

"Okay Bulma I'll do that for you." Bulma got up and was thanking Chi-chi for understanding. 

Bulma got home, Vegeta was in the GRAVITY ROOM Ever since they had sex he was in there more then ever and even more so after he found out she was pregnant. And so she called Yamcha over. 5 or 10 min. later he was over there.

"Hey babe, how you doing" Yamcha said giving Bulma a peck on the cheek.

"Well I've been better" When Yamcha heard that he knew something was up. "Yamcha I need to tell you something."

"Okay sure you can tell me anything." Bulma took Yamcha in the living room and sat him down.

She then EXPLAINED everything that happened, and at every moment Yamcha got more mad and after Bulma was done, and after crying through the whole thing Yamcha stood up. Bulma thought he was just going to walk out of the house but instead he grabbed Bulma by the arm and pulled her out of her chair.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?"

Bulma was very scared she never saw Yamcha like this. "Yamcha I'm sorry it just happened."

"NO it didn't just happen you wanted it this way DIDN'T YOU?!?!?"

"Yamcha NO I DIDN'T WANT IT LIKE THIS!!!!" This made Yamcha very mad.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME." Then Yamcha put Bulma down, she felt like maybe now he would walk away but instead he slapped Bulma right across her face. Yamcha being much stronger then Bulma it almost tossed her across the room. Bulma's Vision was blurry from the slap Bulma tried to get up but Yamcha grabbed her making her feet come off the ground. She could see Yamcha's hand making a fist about to punch she closed her eyes waiting to be knock out of die. She kept waiting then she opened her eyes to see Vegeta standing behind Yamcha holding his fist.

"You are a patethic worm, picking on a weakling like a women, coward." Vegeta was holding Yamcha's hand so hard he let go of Bulma so he could try and fight back but Yamcha wasn't that stupid, he knew he couldn't hurt Vegeta. Bulma was just laying on the ground watching Vegeta looking in Yamcha's eyes with so much hatred in them.

Vegeta slapped Yamcha across his face sending him across the room and he hit the wall Yamcha laid there almost unconious but Vegeta knew he could still hear.

"How does that feel, you stupid weak human." Yamcha then knocked out Vegeta picked him up and kicked them in the street.

*well he better pray a car doesn't run over him.* Vegeta laughed to him self and walked in the house to see if Bulma was okay.

Bulma had got up and went to the bath room to swipe the blood on her face. Vegeta walked in a watch her.

"Why"

"Why what? women."

"You know what I'm talking about! Why did you help me?"

Vegeta just gave a smirk and didn't say nothing.

Bulma was upset enough and not getting a answer pissed her off. "VEGETA ANSWER ME."

Vegeta kind of laughed "I can't have any one hurt the mother of my child." With that Vegeta walked out of the bath room and went back outside to the Gravity Room. 

Bulma in shocked on what he said, she just sat down on the bathroom floor, then her emotions got the best of her and she started crying ran for the phone and Called chi-chi and told her everything. And Chi-chi had a few things to say to.

She went ahead and told everyone about the baby to come.

"Yeah I told everyone and they were happy cause they thought it was Yamcha's then I said it was Vegeta's and well they weren't to happy."

"Well I don't care I'm keeping the baby, and Chi-Chi from what I saw of Vegeta today he's going to be a great father."

Chi-chi didn't know what to say but they finished there conversation and hung up.

*************************************************************************************

Vegeta was training very hard and thinking very hard to. 

*Why did I do that, why did I get her pregnant I'm not ready for this. I don't want this, but the baby isn't the problem its that damn women she is getting to me I am getting emotions I never had and I DON'T WANT THEM.* as Vegeta thought about Bulma he would get very mad, not mad is in I want to kill something mad as in MAD AT HIMSELF mad at want he did to himself and mad and her for causing all of it.

*I can't stand for this, I can't fall for this women* Vegeta stopped training and just sat in the middle of the room.

*But the bond it's to late it has begun and there's nothing I can do, but wait and see how this weak human women is going to destroy me.* Vegeta has been in many battles with himself but never of emotions never over a women. Yes he has been with other women saiyon women but never bonded just sex and went on. But this earth women has changed everything.

*I want to be the strangest man in the universe, yet now this women is going to make me as weak as a earthling I CAN'T HAVE IT.* Vegeta got up and starting blasting all around the room. Vegeta stopped and realized what he had to do. He knew the bonded at starting and nothing in the world could stop it. And he has been on the earth long enough to know they had this tradition that if you want to be with someone forever you must get married. They had something like this in his planet but not the same. And he has heard how Goku asked chi-chi to marry him and what to say. And Vegeta knew at this moment he had to suck up his pride and ask this women, This women named Bulma. To be is wife.

Vegeta walked in the house.

"Women were are you, there is something I need to ask of you." 

"Vegeta if you want food get it your self I'm not in the mood." Bulma was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

Vegeta looked at her and let his emotions go free, he looked at her in a new light, this was his angel he even knew deep down that this women will be the person that will save him from the evil he still has within his soul.

"No Bulma, I want to ask you something"

Bulma just looked at him in shock, Vegeta has never called her Bulma, always women or something else.

She looked in his eyes and saw something she never saw before, she couldn't pin point what it was. Even though his face was stone cold, his eyes were just unspeakable. Vegeta looked at her and took her hand.

"I don't know if I'm doing this right but I learned from Goku that this is how its done on earth, but I'll try."

Bulma had no idea what was going on just so much has happened today she didn't know what to expect next.

"Women will you marry me"

Bulma started tearing up, she couldn't control herself, she gave him the answer but even Vegeta couldn't understand her.

"What women stop crying for god sakes, why are you crying I'm not yelling at you."

Finally he heard her say yes.

Vegeta got a smirk on his face almost knowing she would say yes no matter what.

Bulma leaned over and was hugging Vegeta, of course he wasn't used to hugs and he didn't really know what to do, but seeing enough people do it he wrapped his arms around her. thinking to himself

*What have I got my self into?*

***********************************************************************************

Okay I know this chapter wasn't that funny but I'm going to write about Bulma telling everyone and the wedding and lets not forget the baby being born, hehehe just think about Vegeta in those situations.

So I hope you like and if it was to short for you I'm sorry I'll try and make it longer next time. 

And don't forget to check out iceis B/V stories .

Desarae


	2. Marriage?!

well here's chapter 2............. I hope you guys like it and like the first one I don't know how this chapter is going to go so I don't know what surprises I'll put in this chapter. and please don't forget to check out iceis B/V romance/humor stories there REALLY good.

**************************************************************************************

After Vegeta asked Bulma to marry him, and well after she was done crying and everything. Vegeta got up and was going outside. 

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"I'm going to go train."

"But why?" Bulma was thinking Vegeta would stay in with her that night.

"Um well I want to train, I asked you what I wanted to ask you, so why do you need me."

Bulma started crying and Vegeta gave a sigh cause he had know idea why she was doing that this time.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME." Vegeta looked in shock and wanted to walk out, he couldn't just come out and say I CARE FOR YOU because that's just not him.

Bulma was just crying on the couch, and Vegeta paying no mind went to the gravity room. He tried his best to train but for some reason he was feeling bad. It was very strange to him cause he never felt bad for anything, and he has made Bulma cry many of times. Just this time he couldn't stand to see her cry.

Vegeta stopped his training and went in the house, Bulma was no longer in the living room but he could feel her ki going up in down in her bed room, that meant she was still crying.

He walked in the room and just as he thought she had her face on her pillow crying.

"Bulma........"

Bulma knew it was Vegeta. "Go away, why are you even in here? Remember you don't care!!!!"

Vegeta took in a deep breath (along with his pride) "I do care"

To most people if you hear that from a guy its no big deal but hearing it from Vegeta for the FIRST time, stopped Bulma's crying and she looked at him.

"Oh really well prove it."

"WOMEN HOW CAN I PROVE IT."

"Well tell me how much you care."

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME." Bulma knew this was getting to him so she just kept on with it.

"There's no one around, so just let your feelings out."

"NO"

"Okay then I wont marry you." Vegeta was about to say FINE but something stopped him and for the first time in his life, he let his feelings out.

"Bulma I care for you a lot, and I'm about to tell you something I don't know if your going to understand but its what happens among saiyons." Bulma looked at him thinking he was going to say something bad.

"We have bonded, I'm not talking about the sex. We didn't even have to have sex to bond it was going to happen one way or another, maybe not at the same time but it was our destiny. The sex thing and child was just a surprise thrown in." Bulma was a little confused but then she did understand what he was saying.

Vegeta then added.

"No I don't just care about you I.... jeez I..." Vegeta was having one of those battles within himself and he was going mad.

"You what Vegeta tell me." Bulma wanted him to hurry up and say it.

"Damn this is hard women. But I Love You." Bulma started crying (yes started crying again) Vegeta was getting fed up with the crying by now, and Bulma could tell that so she stopped crying and yelled I love you too. She started kissing Vegeta and like the hug he wasn't to much into it. Vegeta always thought kissing was only for sex purpose not showing affection or anything.

"okay women that's enough."

"What is wrong with you, you never let me get close to you."

"Bulma you know that I'm not used to getting emotions like this and I'm adjusting okay." Vegeta just sat on the bed, and instead of Bulma getting mad she smiled.

"You want something to eat?"

Bulma had never asked Vegeta if he wanted something to eat, they always had a fight before she cook him something.

"Women you know I'm always hungry." Bulma gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek and went down stairs. Vegeta was still in the room thinking.

*Hey maybe it won't be that bad* Vegeta gave a smirk a walked out side into the gravity room.

Bulma looked around and grabbed the phone, she was trying to dial Chi-Chi's number so fast she was messing up. Finally when she got it Chi-chi picked the phone up.

Hello?

OMG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Oh hey Bulma its you. What's up. From the scream you could tell it was good and if you have been friends with Bulma this long you can tell her screams anywhere.

OMG I have another surprise.

Oh hell Bulma are you having twins or something.

HAHAHA no I'm not having twins, I'M GETTING MARRIED.

WHAT WITH WHO? chi-chi almost dropped the phone.

Vegeta duh, he just asked me and he told me his feelings, but don't tell anyone about the feelings part.

Okay if this is a joke just stop now.

ITS NOT A JOKE. Bulma said yelling into the phone.

okay let me get this straight, Vegeta asked you to marry him out of the blue and then he told you his feelings? Chi-chi was just waiting for Bulma to say NO ITS A JOKE. 

Yeah pretty much, he asked me then he told me that he cared and he LOVED ME can you believe it Vegeta loves me, and he also said something about a BOND?!?!

Aw yes the bond.

what do you mean do you know about it.

Well of course me and Goku went through that. We was just MEANT to be but see since he didn't know about his saiyon family to well we didn't know about the bond till years later from Vegeta.

Oh well I can't wait to marry him, OMG we have to tell everyone. This time I want to tell them.

Okay sounds good but I have a plan. How about if I bring everyone over tomorrow and you tell them at the house, oh and bring Vegeta along to.

OKAY, but I don't know if Vegeta is going to come he might be training.

Bulma, Bulma, Bulma you have lots to learn.

Learn what.

Bulma when he have a bond with a saiyon man even though he is MUCH stronger then you, you can make him do anything. And if worse comes to worse tell them he can't have sex on your honey moon or if you guys are still having it.

CHI-CHI!!!!!!

Bulma just hear me out, if you guys are still having sex just say NO MORE SEX, believe me it works.

Hehe okay great, well Bulma I'm very tired.

Yeah its the baby.

No it couldn't be the baby I'm not that far long for all this stuff.

Oh yes you are Bulma this is a saiyon baby they grow faster and you get all the reactions earlier then if you was pregnant by a normal guy.

OH well I guess I do have a lot to learn.

Yeah and I'll teach you everything, well bye.

bye.

Chi-Chi hung up the phone and had to sit down she has heard to much for one day. 

"Okay I think I'm going to lay down before anymore surprises happen.

*************************************************************************************

Bulma even though she was very happy she was tired and went up to her room it was 4:00 in the evening and she knew Vegeta doesn't get done training at about 9:00 and that's when he wants his dinner so she figured he would wake her and 4:00 to 9:00 is enough time for her to sleep.

Five hours later Vegeta walked in, and instead of screaming at the top of his lungs for Bulma. He instead walked up stairs to find her. He opened her door and saw her laying there asleep. 

At that moment everything in the world didn't matter, his training didn't matter Nothing matter, only Bulma and him.

She was laying on her side, and Vegeta walked up and sat on the bed next to her. He wiped some hair that had fallen on her face then he kissed her on the forehead and was walking out thinking.

*I can't believe I showed my emotions, and in the long run it wasn't that bad. God she is so beautiful and she's mine. and I swear to god if I see Yamcha look at her in the wrong way I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.* Bulma woke up seeing Vegeta walk out of her room, she got up and touched her face. It was still Very swore from were she was slapped and her arms were killing her from where he picked her up.

She walked down stairs and saw that Vegeta was making his own dinner.

"WHAT are YOU Doing?"

"I'm making dinner what does it look like."

"You never make your own dinner." 

"Well people change." Vegeta gave her a smile, which made Bulma think twice. Vegeta never smiles he just smirks. But Bulma thought that it was what most wonderful smile she ever saw and she knew at this moment that he was right that they were meant to be together, forever. She knew she could be protected and have no harm done to her when he's around.

Vegeta could see her staring at him.

"What women?"

"Oh nothing I'm just tired so I guess I'll go back to sleep."

"Yeah you better, cause you need to stay healthy for my son."

"SON what makes you think its a boy."

"Believe me I know these things."

"Hum okay." Bulma hoped he was right cause she always wanted a son.

************************************************************************************

Bulma woke up, she looked out side and saw that it was storming she grabbed her robe to go down stairs and fix Vegeta some breakfast. When she went to open the door Yamcha jumped out. Bulma was so scared she tried to scream but nothing came out, Yamcha then grabbed her and she tried to get away but with not luck. Yamcha then looked in her eyes and started to speak.

"You will not have Vegeta's child and you are not going to marry him."

'How did you know I was going to get married to him, and I will have this child."

"Haha I know everything about you, I will always know everything about you. And whatever I say you will do. So YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE THIS CHILD."

Bulma was just screaming no when Yamcha laughed and punched her in the stomach.

Bulma started to scream for Vegeta.

"Haha you think He's going to come help you, he don't love you he will never love you, not like me."

"VEGETA." Suddenly Yamcha made a fist and was inches away from her face.

Bulma woke up screaming,

*It was dream, oh thank god it was just a dream.* Vegeta heard the scream and ran into the room.

"What are you screaming about women."

Bulma started crying, and to her she was making sense, but to Vegeta it was just a bunch of messed up words.

"Well Bulma tell me in the morning I'm going back to bed."

Vegeta walking to his room and Bulma asked.

"Why was it when I was napping, I woke up and saw you leaving my room, Why were you in my room?

"Women don't worry about that." Vegeta walked to his room and Bulma laid there trying to sleep but all she thought about what the dream and what worried her was he punched her in the stomach and knowing it was just a dream she knew this could happen in real life. Cause Vegeta isn't always going to be with her.

She laid there for 20 min. or so and she got out of bed and walked to Vegeta's room, 

Real softly she spoke. "Vegeta, Vegeta."

"Women what do you want? You done woke me up once. What now?"

"Um I can't sleep and I was wondering if I could sleep with you." Vegeta thought it was odd he has never slept with a women. Even the night him and Bulma had sex after they were done she went to her room.

He wanted to say no but all that came out was yes. 

Bulma climbed into the bed and got at the end farthest away from Vegeta.

Vegeta could hear her breathing and even though her back was facing him she was still beautiful laying in his bed.

Vegeta couldn't resist something came over him and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up to his chest. Of course Bulma didn't protest and she was about to go to sleep when she said very softly.

"Vegeta?"

"hum, yes"

"I love you."

Bulma closed her eyes and went to sleep. Even though she said I love you today. when she said it just then he could tell she meant it. 

Vegeta then kissed her neck and rested his head on top of hers and responded.

"I love you too." Bulma woke up and found that they were in the same position and she didn't want to get up she wanted to lay like that forever. She turned around to see him sleeping, Bulma had never seen Vegeta sleep before and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. 

She was getting out of bed when Vegeta woke up and grabbed her.

"Where do you think your going."

It startled Bulma but she said "I was going to make your breakfast.

"Oh well women go ahead."

Bulma was walking out when she said "By the way Vegeta were going over to Chi-chi's house today tell everyone were getting married."

"WHAT what do you mean by WE and we haven't even told them about the baby."

"Well Chi-Chi told everyone about the baby and I told her to get everyone together so we can tell them about the marriage."

"YOU TOLD CHI-CHI."

Bulma enjoyed seeing Vegeta flipped out like this.

"Yes I tell chi-chi EVERYTHING."

"Well I'm not going."

"YES YOU ARE VEGETA."

"NO IM NOT WOMEN."

"Well suit yourself NO sex."

"uh uh OKAY I'll go."

"Well chi-chi was right."

"Right about what women."

"Oh nothing." Bulma went down stairs and cooked breakfast, for the first time had a breakfast with out a fight.

later that day at about 1:00 in the after noon, everyone was over at Chi-Chi's house, everyone knew there was something to say but they didn't know what. Chi-Chi called Bulma and said it was time for her and Vegeta to come over. Bulma pretty much dragged Vegeta to the car. When they got to Chi-chi's house Vegeta and Bulma walked through the door. And everyone, well except Goku and Chi-chi stared at them. Bulma was trying to be nice.

"Hey everyone."

Everyone really didn't know what to say, finally Gohan spoke up.

"Um this is none of my business but why did you do this to Yamcha, I thought you guys were in love."

"Gohan, I did love him, but we wasn't meant to be and its a long story I know you guy are consured and everything and I love that about you guys, cause I know you guys care about me but I know what I'm doing. And plus I love Vegeta." Vegeta got a smirk, and everyone just dropped what they were doing.

Goku of course had to say something. 

"Well isn't that great, Guys isn't that great." Vegeta gave another smirk and thought maybe if her could shock everyone next.

"Yeah guys and I asked Bulma to marry me."

Everyone feel over except Goku and chi-chi, cause chi-chi of course knew already and Goku thinks whatever happens is great.

"OH ISN'T THAT GREAT, I LOVE WEDDINGS." Goku yelled going up and hugging Bulma and trying to hug Vegeta but Vegeta pushed him off. 

Krillion got up and went over. "Well I think I can speak for everyone, that were VERY shocked but were very happy for you and we can't wait for the baby."

Vegeta was getting happy and said "I'm going to have a son."

"How do you know" Krillion asked.

"Believe I KNOW." That night everyone was thinking about the wedding and the baby and everything. 

It was decided that there going to have the baby born first and then have the wedding, cause Bulma doesn't want a big stomach she want to be thin in a nice wedding dress.

"Hum so Bulma what color dress are you going to buy?" 18 asked.

"Well White of course."

all the girls started laughing and Bulma remembered White is for virgins.

"Hey I don't give a fuck about that rule I'm wearing white."

The guys had no idea what was going on though.

But they had a great time and Vegeta didn't leave Bulma's side at all that night.

***********************************************************************************

Well there you go I hope you liked it I made it as long as I could I think this explained a lot. I really don't know what the next chapter will be but hey if you like it so far just keep reading it will be just as good.

Don't forget I have poems and another DBZ its 15 chapters and its a P/T G/M Romance/humor. So don't forget about those. and PLEASE Review thankx. And if you want me to email you when I get a new chapter out, please leave you email address in the Review it would help me out a lot.

Desarae


	3. Yamcha NO!

Well I'm bored and so I thought I would do chapter 3 now. I just want to say thankx to

iceis~ Glad you like it (by the way everyone like I've said in the first two chapters she has great B/V stories so check them out, PLEASE, yes I'm trying to get this in your head READ THEM)

Crystal~ Have you came down from your sugar high yet, but thankx for your review.

ChibiMirai~ well im glad you loved my story and thought it was cute.

pannybaby123~ Thankx very much for your review

Asiolek~ I'll try my best to get your advice into the story

Laura~ I CONTINUE, yeah~!!!!!!!!!

**************************************************************************************

It was around 6:00 now and everyone has been there a good 5 hours. The girls had time to gossip, talk about the wedding, and the baby to come. The guys of course was giving Vegeta a few pointers and being a husband and a daddy. Krillion on had one drink tonight while Goku and Vegeta and a little to many, they wasn't drunk just on the tipsy side.

"So Vegeta what you going to name the *Hich*, uhhhh wait what was I saying." Goku just leaned back in his chair trying to think about what he was going to ask Vegeta. He leaned back a little to far and fell backwards, I guess hitting his head helped him remember he got back up on his seat and started talking again. "I remember what you going to name the baby."

Vegeta just looked at hum then looked around the room.

"Hell I *hick* dunno. What do you think Goku?"

"Name him after you."

"No, I don't want that. Maybe something close to my name."

"OH I GOT IT, name him Vegi."

"IM NOT NAMING MY KID VEGI!!!"

Vegeta yelled out, how dare Goku even want a kids name to be Vegi. 

"Okay okay FIIIIIIINE, suit your self." Vegeta was trying to think of something to say.

"So Krillion are you going to have your self and kid."

"Well me and 18 talked about it but we really don't know yet."

"Aw hell there lots of fun COME ON HAVE A KID." Goku said slapping Krillion on the back. Krillion just shook his head.

Vegeta then wanted to join in.

"Hell Krillion there lots of fun to make." Goku and Vegeta started laughing there heads off, Krillion then took there drinks away.

"Okay I think you have had WAY to many drinks for tonight." Vegeta and Goku were drunk enough they didn't care Krillion took away there drinks.

"Awwww come on BUDDY we were only having fun."

"No Goku, NO more drinks." Goku just gave a pout like a little child. Krillion thought it was best 18 and him go home. He went over and told her and she agreed she was pretty tired herself.

"Bye guys, it was a great SHOCKING night." Krillion said.

"Oh pay no mind to him, he's just bitchy."

Krillion just waved and walked outside to the car.

"No guys it was a great night and I wish you and Vegeta the best of luck, and don't be a stranger."

"Oh we won't." Bulma and chi-chi gave 18 a hug bye.

*********************************************************************************

18 and Krillion were driving home.

"18 can you believe that, CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT BULMA DID TO YAMCHA."

"Damn it Krillion you don't even know the story."

"Well I don't care she shouldn't have done that to him, and it was bad enough she was pregnant now there getting married."

"Well it was the best thing. Listen Krillion Bulma said that night it just happened and when she tried to tell Yamcha he slapped her across the room, and guess who saved her VEGETA. Vegeta might not want to admit it but he cares and loves her very much and you need to realize that. I mean Krillion look at us I was a andriod and I was suppose to destroy the world, I beat up your friends trying to kill them and I was going to kill you , but I thought you was cute. Then me and you got married so SHUT THE HELL UP AND BE HAPPY FOR THEM."

"I'm sorry and I didn't know about the Yamcha thing but still I guess I'm just in shock and I know Vegeta and I just don't want him to hurt her."

"Honey I know you know Vegeta longer then I do but I know he would never EVER hurt her. Come on did you see how they were looking at each other tonight and acting come on there meant to be together JUST LIKE US."

Krillion just smiled.

"Oh and another thing." 18 said with a big smile

"What's that."

"I want a baby."

"What no way I'm not ready. eeeeeeeeeeeeeeighten NO I don't want a kid right now."

"BUUUUUUUUUUT Krillion wouldn't it be sweet."

"Yeah its sweet when its someone else's kid."

"Krillion PLEASE."

"Okay i'll tell you what when Vegeta's kid is born take care of it for a weekend and tell me if its CUTE."

"OKAY then if I think its cute can we have one."

Krillion let out a big sigh but the look on 18's face well he just couldn't resist. "WELL, okay."

*************************************************************************************

Bulma and Vegeta said there byes. Bulma hugged Chi-Chi. and was walking out the door but Vegeta and Goku was hugging.

"bye man I'll miss you, I was having a great time.........We have got to do this again." Vegeta said hugging Goku.

"Yeah I know, what am I going to do with out you."

"Um sorry chi-chi, um bye." Bulma was very confused but grabbed Vegeta by the arm 

"Come on now I'll drive." As Bulma was pulling Vegeta away Goku and Vegeta was yelling bye.

"Damn Vegeta why did you have to get drunk."

"Women I'm not drunk I was just having a good time that's all." Vegeta said smiling Bulma just shook her head and was driving home.

"SOOOO can I get some tonight." Vegeta said.

"Um no your not fooling me this time, last time you drank we ended up with a baby." 

"Awwwww come on"

"Vegeta NO."

"PLEASE." Vegeta gave a little pout.

Bulma thought it was very cute and was thinking about it.

"Well we'll see."

"YEAH" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.

They got home Bulma had to kind of help Vegeta into the house. But Vegeta could walk pretty good.

"So can I get some."

"Well okay go up stairs and wait for me." Vegeta flew up stairs and laid on the bed. Bulma went to her room and put on something VERY sexy. 

She was walking in the room seeing Vegeta laying there.

"So are you sure your ready for me tonight."

Bulma got on top of him and was about to kiss him, then something stopped her. She looked at him more closely. Vegeta was drunk enough he just passed out and was asleep.

"Hum well so much for that." Bulma rolled off of him and covered him up.

"Well I'll just spend the night with him he won't remember anything so I'll just say he got some HAHAHA" Bulma then got very close to him and fell asleep.

**************************************************************************************

Goku and Chi-chi were at the table talking, Gohan was tired so he went to bed and was asleep.

"You know you made a fool of your self tonight." Chi-chi said laughing thinking he was pretty funny, she always liked it when he was drunk cause he almost seemed like he turns into a little boy and acts like one.

"Oh honey I didn't I was just having fun"

"So what do you think of Vegeta and Bulma thing" Chi-Chi asked wanting to hear his thoughts.

"Well I think its fine, I mean Vegeta when he was a little tipsy told me that they bonded so there's nothing to protest about, and there's a baby coming. And Vegeta seems pretty happy about it. So I think its JUST GREAT." Goku said with a big smile.

"Well Krillion didn't take it to well." Chi-chi said worried.

"Oh Chi he's like that about Bulma he's been friends with her as long as me and well he just wants what's best for her, I mean Bulma is like a sister to me and Krillion. And I swear if I see Yamcha I will kick his ass." Goku added.

"What how did you know about that."

"Chi-chi I heard you guys talking about it and I just acted like I didn't hear it. I just can't believe he did that. I know he was upset but he should have NEVER done that. I mean I want to hunt him down now but I think he gets the picture cause if he messes with Bulma he's messing with Vegeta and I know he don't want that."

Chi-Chi just smiled knowing everything was going to go fine Vegeta and Bulma.

"Chi-Chi I'm going to bed."

"Okay"

"Yeah I hope Vegeta and Bulma are as happy as me and you." Chi-chi started tearing up and ran over to Goku kissing him all over his face.

"YOUR SO SWEET."

"Um okay" Goku said with a big grin.

**************************************************************************************

~~~~~ 3 months later ~~~~~~~

Its been a great three months everything is fine with Vegeta and Bulma they really don't act like a couple but in there own way they show it to each other. They girls are having a great time talking about the wedding and baby. The guys are just happy cause the Women are happy.

Bulma of course was happy her morning sickness and all day was sick but that didn't stop her from having her parties.

Everyone was over that night.

The women had there gossip and the men had there Drinks and Jokes.

Goku didn't get drunk tonight he was just being a comic act and Krillion was just tipsy. But Vegeta was DRUNK OFF HIS ASS. Vegeta laughed at every joke Goku said and sometimes would laugh before Goku even finished the joke.

"Knock Knock"

"HAHAHAHAHAA THAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY, Don't you think Krillion. HAHAHAA KNOCK KNOCK HHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA."

Goku just stopped and sat down Krillion was just plain confused and Vegeta seemed like the happiest man on earth.

"hey uh" Vegeta was just looking at Goku and was wanting to say something but couldn't remember his names. "Aw hell HEY YOU, I think I'm the most lucky man on earth YOU KNOW WHAT."

Vegeta said slapping Goku on the back "No Vegeta why."

"I have a beautiful Women to be."

"You mean bride to me?" Goku said.

"YEAH YEAH whatever and I have a kid on the way, and I have my drinks NOW WHAT MAN WOULDN'T WANT THAT."

No one answered him so he yelled really loud. "WHO WOULDN'T WANT THAT?"

To shut him up Krillion said. "VEGETA I DON'T KNOW NO."

"Damn straight." Vegeta said getting another drink. Just then he got up and went over to Bulma.

"Bulma were is the karaoke machine?"

"Um in the bed room or something."

"OKAY~!" Vegeta had a smile and just wobbled into the bed room and got it. Bulma started talking again when Vegeta ran out.

"I FOUND IT." The girls started laughing and Vegeta went back to the guys.

"Looky look on what I found."

"Um and what are you going to do with that."

"WHAT do you think GOKU I'm going to sing." Krillion and Goku knew this was going to be great.

Vegeta plugged it in and push start.

and he started to sing. 'I wanna be bad" BY Willa Ford.

"I wanna be bad with yea baby I I I I I wanna be bad with you baby. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII wanna be BADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD." Vegeta wasn't even singing it right. The girls heard this and started laughing there asses off. Goku and Krillion felt sorry for him. And tried to take the microphone away from him but with no luck. Vegeta started dancing like Willa Ford. Bulma ran and got the camera took Pics. and 18 went and got the Cam recorder. 

"HHAHAA HE IS NEVER GOING TO LIVE THIS DOWN." Bulma said not being able to control her self. Finally the guys got him away and made him go sit down. They didn't want him more drunk but the only way for him to shut up was give him another drink.

It was about 11:00PM. And everyone knew Bulma needed her rest and everyone was tired, Chi-chi took Goku to the car and she had to drive home. 18 drove Krillion home. Bulma tried to make Vegeta go to bed but he just kept saying.

"I WANT TO GO TRAIN."

"Vegeta your to drunk, you can train tomorrow and plus your going to have a huge hang over."

"NO I WONT I'M GOING TO GO TRAIN." Bulma knew she couldn't stop him so she said whatever Vegeta went out and went to the gravity room. He tried to do a few moves but he passed out cause he drank to much. 

Bulma was in the kitchen she got a little hungry and was fixing something to eat. When she heard a noise she thought it was just Vegeta coming back in knowing he couldn't train. Then she turned around and didn't see him.

"Vegeta stop playing around come out know."

"WELL I'm not Vegeta but here I am." Yamcha was standing right there. All Bulma could do what scream. She tried to run but Yamcha was much to fast for her.

He grabbed her by the legs causing her to fall he flipped her over and was standing over her having her pinned down she couldn't move her arms or feet.

"Yamcha please don't hurt, god Please don't hurt me I'm begging you."

"Oh Dear sweet Bulma I wouldn't hurt you, I did wrong by slapping you last time. How could I harm this beautiful face."

"Yamcha please just leave please or I'll yell for Vegeta."

"HHAHAHA he so drunk, he's passed out in the gravity room and even if he did wake up he won't be able to fight."

"Yamcha please just leave you said you don't want to hurt me so just leave." Yamcha was just looking at her laughing. Bulma thought she was going to die that night. Yamcha stood up and picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Bulma didn't know what he was going to do.

"Bulma like I said I'm not going to hurt YOU, I'm not even going to hurt the baby. I'm GOING TO KILL THE BABY."

Before Bulma could say a word Yamcha punched Bulma two times in her stomach causing her to fall to the ground, Yamcha bent down and kissed her on the lips and whispered in her hear.

"If me and you were together I would have asked you to marry me and you could have had my child. But you refused. I'm just sorry my dear it had to come to this but you brought it all onto your self." Bulma watched as Yamcha walked off. Bulma's eyes became blurry and she blacked out. 

The next day Vegeta woke up in the Gravity Room he could remember a little bit of what happened but not much. He walked into the house to find Bulma and see if she was mad at him.

"Women where are you." As Vegeta was looking around he caught eye on Bulma's blue hair.

"BULMA!!!!!!" 

Vegeta rushed over to her side and picked her up. She had bruises on her wrist from Yamcha holding her down. he looked her over and found that her stomach was one black and blue bruise.

"Oh god no BULMA WAKE UP." He picked her up with one arm and went over to the phone the only person he could turn to was chi-chi and Goku.

Hello? Chi-Chi answered the phone.

Chi-Chi something has happened to Bulma and I think it was done by that sick bastard Yamcha.

Oh god Vegeta me and Goku will be there as soon as we can. 

NO GET OVER HER NOW!!!!!!!! Vegeta slammed the phone down and sat Bulma on the couch.

Vegeta was trying to wake her up. But if she was hit by Yamcha even though in Vegeta's eyes Yamcha was a weakling. He was still strong enough to kill a women with just a few punches.

"Bulma please wake up, I can't live with out you. I love you." Vegeta said laying his head to hers and for the first time in his life he shed his first tear.

**************************************************************************************

Well Well Well I think this was a pretty damn good chapter, lots of twist and I bet you didn't expect the Yamcha attack. Well I hoped you liked it and Please review. And by the way I have this story its a T/P G/M romance/humor and so if you please read that one too. 

Desarae


	4. Is she alright?

Vegeta was sitting on the couch rocking back and forth with Bulma's lip body in his arms. He would say her name over and over again hoping she would wake up. All he could think about was if Bulma was going to live and if she does what about the baby. What would he do if he losses both. She was barely breathing and he would just keep looking at her stomach. Yamcha seemed like he was playing a game. He didn't hit her hard enough to kill yet, cause even Vegeta knew if he hit one more time she would have died. But she was still hit bad enough she could die from this. He didn't know what to think of it, he tried not to think about that Yamcha but he knew some day he would hunt him down and get his revenge.

He heard Chi-Chi and Goku run in Vegeta got up and met with them with Bulma still in his arm. Chi-chi was so upset she couldn't even cry. She just started yelling out Bulma's name. Goku got this angrier in his eyes that no one has ever seen before. Bulma was like a sister to Goku, and he could not stand Yamcha or ANYONE doing this to Bulma. 

"Vegeta I can be in the hospital in 3 seconds okay so give me Bulma." Vegeta didn't want to give up Bulma. "Vegeta please you know I would not hurt her. This is best if I hurry and take her there." Vegeta did realize this was the best and handed Bulma to Goku. 

"Vegeta take the car and meet us at the Hospital okay." Vegeta nodded to Goku, Goku had left and Vegeta went out to the car with Chi-Chi. 

As Vegeta was driving he had so many things going through his head but on top of it was getting revenge. He was so mad he wasn't driving straight and he was gripping his hand so hard he almost broke the steering wheel.

"Damn it Vegeta pull over and let me drive. Your going to kill me."

"Women don't tell me what to do."

"Vegeta I know you love Bulma okay, I know your upset I'm just as upset but that's no excuse TO KILL ME."

Vegeta listened and pulled over Chi-chi started to drive.

"Yeah and who says I love her."

"Vegeta I'm not a idiot I can see it in your eyes so don't play dumb with me." Vegeta just crossed his arms and gave a smirk.

They arrived at the hospital and Vegeta saw Goku sitting in the waiting room. Vegeta ran up to a women behind the desk and asked to Bulma Brief.

"I'm sorry sir the Doctor is doing some test on her it will be just a min."

"I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!"

Goku got up and grabbed Vegeta by the arm, 

"Vegeta come on Yelling isn't going to solve anything." Vegeta went and sat down by Goku and put his head in his hands.

"It's all my fault."

"Vegeta of course it isn't your fault. You didn't do anything."

"That's my point, If I didn't get drunk and pass out I could have saved her. Now cause of me I could loss the baby or loss both of them. And I can't live with that."

Goku just looked at him even though Vegeta's voice was still cold as ever the and his face never changed you could see the hurt.

"You must really love Bulma."

"Who says I love her?"

"HAHA Vegeta I understand you still have your pride but you love her and everyone knows it."

"Well Goku I'm not saying I DO. But if I DID do you think Bulma knows it?"

"Yes she knows it."

Vegeta just raised his head and gave a smirk to Vegeta. That was probably the first time Goku and Vegeta had a nice conversation.

"How can a women do this to you?" Vegeta asked.

"OH, HAHA Vegeta I don't know just like you I never felt that way but when I met Chi-chi everything turned around. Don't worry you might feel like your turning week but you become stronger don't worry. Its all part of LOVE."

"Hump"

Chi-chi went and sat by Goku and was crying a little bit. A doctored came out and asked for Vegeta. He didn't waste no time and ran over to him.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!"

"Well she is fine, she is still knocked out and the baby is just fine. We don't see how cause whatever she was hit with would have killed both of them. She must have a strong will to live." 

"I want to see her." The doctor nodded and walked Vegeta to the room she was in. Vegeta went over to her side and gave a kiss on her forehead. 

"Never do this to me again, I almost thought I lost you."

Min. later Bulma woke up she didn't know where she was so she popped out of bed.

"WHERE am I? oh god where's Yamcha?" She then felt her stomach. "Oh god how's the baby?"

Vegeta made her lay back down

"Your in the hospital, Yamcha ran off like a coward but don't worry I'll hunt him down, and the baby is fine. Strong just like his father."

Bulma smiled and gave Vegeta a kiss. A first for Vegeta, he was happy to get this kind of affection. 

There was a knock on the door Chi-chi, Goku, Krillion, and 18 walked in. The girl ran up to Bulma and gave her a hug.

Krillion and Goku smiled so happy to see that Bulma was alright.

"So how is everything." 18 asked.

"Oh the baby is fine and they said I could be out of her tomorrow night they just want to run some more test."

"Well that's great." chi-chi said giving Bulma another hug.

Krillion knew it was Yamcha that has done all this "I'm going to kill Yamcha."

"Me too." Goku said with angrier.

Vegeta stood up to say "No your not this is my fight my revenge you will stay out of my way. Of suffer the same fate Yamcha will face."

Krillion knew best to stay away from Vegeta, Goku wasn't scared but still he knew this was Vegeta's battle. The men nodded and started talking to Bulma.

Everyone went home except Vegeta he stayed there with Bulma all night, He didn't sleep at all. 

The next day they took Bulma home and to everyone's surprise Vegeta waited on Bulma hand and foot. Vegeta didn't even train he stayed every min. near Bulma incase that wanted to happen again. As much as Vegeta wanted to go off and kill Yamcha he couldn't just yet but in time Yamcha is going to wish he never laid eyes on Vegeta.

**************************************************************************************

Okay I know this was REALLY short and I thought it was best just to go ahead and write this out. But just a summary for the next chapter. 

18 has a surprise for everyone, Bulma goes and sees what sex her baby is, Was Vegeta right is it a boy? 

But just want to say thankx to everyone that reviewed me and keep reviewing me PLEASE..........

Desarae


	5. 18's WHAT

okay well I thought since I think my chapter for was disappointing cause is was so short I thought I would go ahead and write chapter 5 to make up for it.

And I want to say THANK you so much for reviewing me.

iceis~ Thankx always for your reviews, and everyone read her stories I MEAN IT.

ChibiMirai~ no don't bang your head.

crystal, laura, masonori13, pan brief, pannybaby123, sorceress Fujin, and anyone else I forgot THANK YOU~!!!!!!!!!!!

*********************************************************************************

A month has past, Bulma is up and walking around and she's 4 months pregnant. Vegeta started his training again. He doesn't train as much as he used to because he's afraid to leave Bulma, afraid something awful would happen again.

Bulma and Vegeta of course had there fights, Bulma and her mood swings have really been getting to everyone. Its was bad enough when she wasn't pregnant she had mood swings.

Vegeta was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. When Bulma was in the kitchen cooking.

"Vegeta were is the sugar?"

"Um I don't know."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T KNOW, YOU DO TO KNOW WHERE THE DAMN SUGAR IS." Bulma started yelling with her mood swings. Vegeta turned around to face her.

"Women I'm telling you I don't know."

"WELL DAMN IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME."

"Women I'm not yelling at you I'm just saying I don't know where the sugar is." Bulma started crying.

"All I was doing was cooking you a nice dinner and you just start yelling at me when I ask you a ::sniff sniff:: simple ::TEAR:: QUESTION."

"Okay that's it your going through one of your mood swings again I'm going to go outside to the gravity room" Bulma was just cooking dinner while she was crying.

Mins. later the phone rang. 

Hello?

Hey its me 18 I wanted to see what's up and how you feeling?

OH I'm feeling great but I think Vegeta is getting mood swings too all he does is yell any more. I will never understand that man.

Um I don't think anyone will Bulma.

So what have you been up to?

Oh nothing, BUT I have some great news.

Oh really let me hear!

Well let me 3 way chi-chi I want both of you to know first. 18 3 wayed Chi-chi

Yes?

Hey chi-chi its me 18 and Bulma's on the line to.

Oh hey girls what are you doing.

Well 18 said she has some great news and she wants us to be the first to know.

Oh really, You know I love news so TELL US NOW!

Okay I know Krillion is going to be mad but he'll just have to suck it up. He'll be happy in the long run, BUT you know how I was taking birth control well I kind of stopped taking them cause I was getting sick so I haven't be taking them for a month. WELL Krillion didn't know I stopped taking them and well you know how it goes they get fisky and well I'M PREGNANT.

WHAT!?!?!? Bulma yelled in the phone.

HAHHAHAHA That is all Chi-chi could say.

Oh I knew you guys would be happy.

Man I'm am shocked, so when are you going to tell Krillion? Bulma asked.

Well haha he just walked in the door I think I should tell him while your on the phone, hold on I'll put it on speaker phone. The girls gave a giggle cause they couldn't wait to see what Krillion was going to say.

"Hey hun."

"what 18"

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay tell me."

"Well I stopped taking my birth control."

"Why, cause if you want a kid then that's out of the question."

"Well I stopped taking them month ago." Krillion stopped and looked at her. "And well I'm PREGNANT." Bulma and Chi-chi was waiting to hear what he said but all they hurt was a loud smack. Then 18 screamed.

"Krillion KRILLION~!"

Um Bulma and Chi-chi let me call you back Krillion just fatedThe girls busted up laughing when 18 hung up.

Bulma can you believe that pretty soon were going to have two babies HAHAHHA I can't wait.

Oh I know me too.

Two hours later 18 3 wayed the girls again.

damn 18 what happened Bulma said almost laughing.

Well lets see he fated YOU HEARD THAT, and well when he woke up I called Goku, Chi-chi if your wondering that's Goku isn't home, and well there out probably drinking HAHAHA"

Okay yeah I was at the store and when I came home Goku was gone HAHAHA well I don't care.

So was he happy or what Bulma asked.

Well I don't know, I'm hoping he'll get used to the idea of having a kid 18 kind of disappointed. Well guys I needed to go I just wanted to tell you what happened with Krillion.

They girls said bye and chi-chi and Bulma kept talking.

Oh I feel sorry for 18.

Yeah I know cause I don't think Krillion wants the kid.Bulma said feeling bad for 18. Suddenly there was a noise and chi-chi was talking still. Chi-chi shhhh I hear something. Bulma turned the corner and was praying it wasn't Yamcha. Then out of no where something grabbed her by the waist making her drop the phone. Bulma screamed and turned around.

"Vegeta you fucking ass hole don't fucking scare me like that AHHHHHHHH."

Damn it sorry chi-chi it was Vegeta scaring the shit out of me.

OH thank god I thought it was Yamcha.

Fuck me to, well I'm going I think I almost had a heart attack.

Okay bye.

"Well thanks a lot for scarring the shit out of me."

"Damn my bad so why were you talking to those other two women."

"well I got some good news 18 is pregnant."

"Oh that's nice whose the daddy."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK Krillion."

"oh well I thought it was mine."

"WHAT!?!?!"

"Joking joking, no that's nice. You've just been so serious I'm trying to be funny."

"Yeah sure you best not fuck around with anyone else."

"hahaa you know I wont." He gave Bulma a kiss. "Now where's my dinner." Bulma didn't even get mad she went to go fix it.

"OH yeah Vegeta were going to the doctor to check up the baby and see if its a boy or girl."

"I told you the baby is a boy" 

"Well we just want to make sure!"

********************************************************************************************

The next day they went to the doctor.

"Well Everything is fine baby still is strong and healthy. And would you like to know the sex."

"YES~!"

"Bulma I'm telling you its a boy."

"Well Vegeta is right its a boy. Congratulations"

Bulma started clapping her hands and was giving Vegeta a hug.

"Damn it women what have I told you about showing affection in public?!?" Bulma started crying.

  
"Doctor why does she cry so much."  
"Oh its just mood swings don't mind that."

"Hum how can you not mind when she's screaming all the time, Women come on."

Bulma was walking down the hall clapping her hands.

"IT's a boy it's a boy."

"Yeah so what you going to name it."

"WELL what about Joseph."

"Hell no"

"Well then what do you want to name it."

"Trunks."

"AWWWWWWWW TRUNKS HOW CUTE. Okay that's his name TRUNKS."

On the ride home Bulma was just repeating Trunks trunks baby trunks.

All Vegeta could think was. *If this women does not shut up.* But right before he would yell he would look at her and she that she was glowing. She couldn't yell at her. She just seemed so happy.

*Man like I said this women is going to destroy me.*

*****************************************************************************************

Okay me personally I thought this chapter SUCKED so bad but hey maybe someone enjoyed it. Awww 18 is pregnant.

Well the next chapter I'm going to forward it 4 months. Something big is going to happen. And Vegeta goes out to hunt Yamcha down.

Desarae


	6. Poor 18

okay here's chapter five. Hey I'm very proud of my self I've written six chapters in a short time YOU PROUD OF ME. hehe Well like always thanks for you reviews

Thanks to

iceis~ thanks for everything and keep your stories up

Ctarl Angel~ HAHA come to think of it yeah maybe that's what is wrong with him HAHA 

Raven~ I like your name to haha

camille briefs~believe me Vegeta is going to kicks his ass just wait you'll see.

and just EVERYONE I love your reviews 

Okay but just giving you readers some warning I'm going to skip ahead A LOT so don't freak out okay just believe me there's going to be a lot of things are going to happen so enjoy

*********************************************************************************

Its been four months later everything for Bulma has been the same. The baby is fine and Vegeta started training like he used to. They have been fighting but actually it was just Bulma's mood swings Vegeta for the first time just let her yell at him. He figured what ever she wanted to do she was going to do it anyways. Maybe this is another reason he started training again.

18 was for months pregnant now and well her and Krillion's marriage was going down hill. Krillion is happy but 18 feels like he's not because he'll help out but he's never there if there's a doctor appointment either Chi-chi or Goku goes with her. 

They have found out she is going to have a boy too, But Krillion never seems like he don't want anything to do with it.

"God its so hot." 8 month Bulma was setting down on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" 18 asked.

"How you don't have to get it."

"Bulma please I'm just four months I can still walk." 18 went and got Bulma some water.

"Well are things getting better with you and Krillion." Bulma asked concerned cause she even knew the marriage was going sour.

"Hell no, he's still a jerk. He never goes to the appointments, he misses them on purpose, and when I ask him to get something he's like JUST CAUSE YOUR PREGNANT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING, ITS YOUR OWN FAULT YOUR THE ONE THAT DIDN'T TAKE HER PILL. Or if were having money problems like for the doctor appointments he'll just be a asshole and go well its all that damn babies fault. Its like shit its not all my fault you know."

"Well I hate to bring this up but do you think you guys might get a divorce or something."

"Well that's the last thing I want me having a kid and losing a husband I just can't take that right now."

"Well 18 I'm sure after the baby is born his feelings will change and he'll love you and the baby just as much."

"Well I hope your right." 18 got this depressed look on her face. 

"Well hey why don't I go up stairs and get a movie to watch and have you forget about everything."

"Oh I'll go get it's no trouble, what movie to you want?"

"Oh just anything good." 18 smiled and went up stairs. Bulma had been waiting 5 or 10 mins and 18 never came back.

"18 HURRY UP ANY MOVIE WILL BE GOOD JUST COME ON I'M GETTING BORED." Bulma waited a few mins but knew something was up she went up stairs to see 18 was laying on the floor curled up holding her stomach.

"Oh my god 18 what happened."

In a low weak voice. "I don't know I was walking in and I had the worse pain in my stomach, then I just couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground."

"You just wait."

Bulma hated to leave 18's side but had to go get Vegeta. She started hitting the door to the gravity room.

"Women what." Vegeta saw she had tears in her eyes. "Oh what happened?"

"Something has happened to 18 I don't know what it is but it might have something to do with the baby please it will be faster if you fly her to the hospital." 

Bulma told Vegeta where she was and he pick her up and flew there. Bulma called Chi-chi and Goku and told them, and asked them if they could drive her there. Bulma walked in a saw that Vegeta was waiting. 

"Vegeta what is wrong with her."

"I don't know they have her in a room, they wouldn't let me back there since I wasn't her husband or family."

"Oh god I have no clue what is wrong." Just then Krillion came running in. Chi-chi called him and said something real quick before they went and go Bulma.

"WHERE IS SHE." They told her she was in a room.

He ran in the room.

"Who are you are you family." A doctor said he was writing something in a chart.

"Yes I'm her husband."

"Well sir I have news that you need to here will you come with me?"

"how is she? Will she be okay?"

"Yes she will be fine But......"

"But what."

"Its the baby, Um I hate to tell you this but she had a miscarriage." Krillion just stood there and dropped to his knees. 

"I'm sorry sir, For some reason her body rejected it."

"But my wife will be okay right?"

"Yes she will be fine. And if you need any counseling or if she needs any we will be happy to help."

"No sir I don't think we need that." The doctor nodded and left the room. Krillion walked over to 18.

She was crying because the doctor just told her the news "I'm so sorry 18"

"Its not your fault."

"No I'm sorry I should have been there for you. I just realized that I really did want this baby I was just in shock I didn't think I was ready."

"No I'm sorry I feel like I forced it on you. If I didn't stop taking those pills we wouldn't be going through this." 

"No I made you feel like you forced it on me and I'm sorry. And whenever you want to have another one again then that's okay with me." 18 just nodded still very upset from the news. Krillion walked outside to the waiting room.

"How is she?" Bulma asked standing up.

"Um she is fine, but she had a miscarriage that's why her stomach did that. Doctor said something about her body for some reason just rejected it."

"Oh god" Chi-Chi said "how is 18, how is she taking it?"

"She's upset but I think she will get over it, hopefully." Goku was feeling very bad.

"I'm sorry Krillion." 

"Yeah me too." 

That night everyone went home, it seemed like everything was calming down. But everyone knew it was going to be hard for Krillion and especially 18 to take it. 

"That's just awful what happened to 18"

"Yeah." Vegeta said just nodding his head.

"This almost happened to us."

"yes."

"What is wrong with you tonight." 

"I'm just tired that's all." Vegeta said snapping back at Bulma.

"Oh please I know when something is wrong with you."

"Well if you must know I have been trying to hunt down that bastard Yamcha but it seems like he has moved away and I can't track him."

"Oh" Bulma said, it made her get the shivers she hadn't heard that name in months. And hated to hear it again.

Vegeta was about to go to bed when Bulma asked Vegeta to get something.

"Vegeta hungry I'm carving some ice cream so bad can you go get me some please."

"Women I'm just about to go to sleep how about in the morning."

Bulma started going through those mood swings again.

She started crying "Okay (sniff) that's fine if you don't want to go get me some ice cream. That's just FINE. I mean all I'm doing is caring your child for 8 months now the least you could do was get me some ice (sniff) CREAM." Bulma got into bed and started crying in her pillow.

"Damn it where's the money?"

"Bulma stopped crying and handed him the money.

"Thanks honey."

"Yeah yeah"

*********************************************************************************

Vegeta went to the store, went to the counter and was fixing to pay for the ice cream when he sensed someone's ki. It was very familiar to him but he hadn't felt it in so long he couldn't remember who it was. He took the bag of ice cream and was getting in his car to leave when he saw Yamcha driving by in his car.

Vegeta threw the ice cream in the car. And flew off chasing Yamcha in his car. Yamcha was at a stop light when Vegeta landed right in front of the car. Yamcha looked up and saw who it was just then he knew he was in some deep shit.

Yamcha got a grin and started moving the car thinking he could run over him. Be sped up and Vegeta stopped the car in motion with one hand. Vegeta then punched the hood of the car and ruining the whole inside of the car. Causing to not run anymore.

"God what a dumb ass." Vegeta said getting a killing smirk on his face. Vegeta walked over to the window and smashed it and pulled Yamcha out by the neck.

"You have fuck with the wrong family. Did you really think you could get away with this." Yamcha then started pleading for his life.

"Oh Vegeta please I was crazy I didn't know what to do I just missed Bulma so much......OH GOD DON'T KILL."

"Don't you realize that you almost killed the baby and women, but it didn't work out like you planned she is 8 months pregnant now."

"Oh well that's great but please let me go I'll never lay eyes on you two ever again just please LET ME GO."

"HAHAHA ummmm let me think about it. Let me ponder about that for a min." Vegeta looked up in the sky as if he was thinking and looked back into Yamcha's eyes. "NO!!!!!!" With that Yamcha knew that tonight he was going to die. Vegeta made a fist and punch Yamcha right in the face causing him to fly across the rode. Vegeta flew over and punched him in the stomach.

"Aw how does that feel. Hum not to good HUM." Yamcha got up with a attempt to fight.

Vegeta just stood there. Yamcha flew and punched Vegeta right in the middle of the face. Vegeta didn't even move from were he was at and Yamcha flew back knowing that, that punch didn't hurt him.

"You really are a dumb ass don't you know that you can hurt a weak women earthling but never VEGETA HAHAHAHAHA" Vegeta sent a ki blast toward Yamcha it hit him and made him go flying.

Vegeta walked over to him and was hovered over him.

"Yamcha, Yamcha, Yamcha I almost feel sorry for you , Being this weak. I'm about to say something that you will never come out of my mouth again so when you hear it, you better run fly whatever you have to do to get away from me or yes I will change my mind." Vegeta bend down and grabbed the limp body of Yamcha by the neck again.

"I am going to spare your life, and you do realize that I was just playing games with you. I can kill you with one punch. But if I ever see you lay eyes on Bulma and when my son is born If I see you look at him and I swear to god if you lay eyes on me I, (meaning me VEGETA), Will (meaning I will do something very bad to you), Kill ( Oh yes that goes along with WILL), YOU ( talking about you weak earthling). GOT IT?!?!?" Vegeta then threw him down and he didn't look at Vegeta at all He flew off out of site.

"Hum I wonder if he learned his lesson?" Vegeta had the biggest smirk having that satisfaction that he got his revenge.

**************************************************************************************

"Where have you been, jeez and where's my ice cream?"

"Damn women hole on here."

"Half of its melted."

"Jeez sorry I was taking care of business."

Bulma ignored what he just said and ate her ice cream.

Vegeta was done in bed half way asleep when Bulma came in. She got under the covers and laid down.

"Um Vegeta I forgot to ask. But what did you mean by you was taking care of business?"

"Oh you know I was just getting revenge."

Bulma didn't even have to think about it she knew that something had happened to Yamcha, she laid there and feel a sleep with a smile.

*Yes Bulma nothing bad will ever happen to you again.*

************************************************************************************

For the next couple of days everything was fine, 18 was still upset but she was dealing with it. Krillion and 18's marriage was getting much better. Vegeta and Bulma was very happy to. 

Vegeta told how he beat up Yamcha and that of course made Bulma very happy. That night Vegeta was woke up by Bulma shaking him.

"Vegeta, VEGETA WAKE UP."

"What women? and why are you dressed?"

"Vegeta my water broke."

Vegeta didn't know nothing about having a baby so he asked. "Water broke what the hell are you talking about." 

"The baby is coming. I think I'm going to have the baby tonight." Vegeta shot out of bed.

"Oh my god are you okay, Oh damn we need to go where's the bags."

"Vegeta I done got them by the door just put them in the car."

Vegeta struggled to hurry and get his clothes on. He picked her up and took her down stairs. Bulma was just surprised Vegeta could do all this so fast. He put the bags in the car and drive off Bulma was still standing at the door. Vegeta put the car in reverse.

"Oh my god I'm sorry." He walked Bulma to the car.

"Okay wait why are you having it now, I thought you had to carry those things for 9 months."

"Yeah well me too but I guess little Trunks wants out NOW."

Vegeta was rushing to the hospital.

*Oh my god here it goes, Finally I'm going to be able to see my son. I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life, Damn I'm the luckiest man in the world.*

*********************************************************************************

Well she's having the baby early. How is he going to be and poor poor 18.

well I guess I'll make the new chapter tomorrow I hoped you liked this one. and well Vegeta got his revenge YEAH. No he didn't kill him he's just going to live with all the pain and suffering for the rest of his life.

And people I do have another dbz story its a romance/humor of Trunks/Pan and Goten/Maroon 

AND OMG this girl iceis has a truth or dare story of the dbz gang and OMG I died laughing she has two chapters out I believe even if you wasn't a dbz fan you would just LOVE This fic its so damn funny.

Desarae


	7. The baby blues

Okay here we go little baby Trunks is about to be born YEAH~!!!!!!

*******************************************************************

"YOU BASTARD, HOW DID I LET YOU DO THIS TO ME." Vegeta didn't say a word, Bulma was holding his hand so tight even he couldn't make her let go. 

Everyone was in the waiting room when they heard a awful scream.

"OMG poor Bulma." Krillion said.

"I don't think that was Bulma, from that scream it was Vegeta. Yes I know that pain before."

chi-chi started laughing. "Hey it hurt, you try pushing out a 8 pound thing. And plus can't you tuff guys take the pain."

"We can take pain, like punches, kicks, blast, everything else but when it comes to squeezing my hand off us men can handle it."

They heard another scream. This time it was from Bulma.

"AFTER I GET DOWN HAVING THIS IM GOING TO GET UP AND KICK YOUR ASS."

" aw poor Vegeta he's going to be deaf." Goku said covering his ears.

"Yeah Goku couldn't hear for a weak." Chi-chi said.

"Yeah and I still have damage." Chi-chi gave him a glare almost saying SHUT THE HELL UP.

Vegeta finally got his hand away from her, when the doctor was telling her one more push she reached for Vegeta's hand. Vegeta was lucky he pulled his hand away in time. 

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING HAND." Vegeta took in a deep breath and took her hand. This time he knew it was broke and he might not be able to fight for a long time.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF." Vegeta got wide eyed. 

Bulma pushed one more time and there little baby trunks was born.

Congrats its a boy. Vegeta went over and looked at it. He got this emotion in him that he had never got and he didn't really know what to say it was. Vegeta cut the cord. And the doctors put the baby in a blanket and handed it to Bulma. 

Bulma started to cry with joy at the little blued eye, lavender haired little boy.

"Isn't he beautiful." Vegeta didn't say a word and just looked at his new son. He picked him up in his arms and whispered in his ear. 

"I will protect, and I will make you the strongest man in the universe."

"You should be very lucky, he's only 8 months and he weights 8 pounds I don't know what you eat or did but this is the healthiest baby I ever seen and everything it went through (talking about the Yamcha thing)"

Vegeta hand the baby to the doctor so he could look him over, and Vegeta went out in the waiting room to tell everyone.

"Well he's wonderful everything is fine, he has blue hair and lavender hair."

"Lavender?" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"hum I guess blue and black hair makes lavender." Vegeta smirked.

Later that day they went and got Bulma and walked down to the nursery.

The women ran up to the glass to see little trunks. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" The girls just screamed, Vegeta covered his ears he had enough damage down to them.

Goku leaned over and asked Vegeta. "How's your hand."

"Well I'll tell you when I get the feeling back in them, god I need some ice its so swore."

Chi-chi ran up to Goku "I WANT ANOTHER ONE."

"You want another what?"

"I WANT ANOTHER BABY."

"WHAT, NO WAY, NOOO."

"But Goku go look at Trunks don't you wish we could have another one."

"Yeah Goku have another one." Vegeta said slapping Goku's back.

18 ran up to Krillion. "Lets try for another one again."

"Okay you girls just wait, think about waking us waking up in the morning like 3:00 IN THE MORNING." Goku said.

"Oh please you can't roll over and say Chi-chi the babies crying."

"Yeah and you girls can't make us" Krillion said.

"Oh so your pretty much telling us your giving up sex." 18 said crossing her arms.

"WHAT?!?!!"

"Yeah if you don't want a baby were not giving you guys sex. Cause next time we have sex well then I better get pregnant." chi-chi said.

"Oh this isn't fair." Goku said.

"Oh please you don't do any work." chi-chi said.

"Okay fine." Both of the guys said.

Vegeta started laughing his head off.

"What are you laughing about, YOU WILL BE DOING WORK." 

"But Bulma come on."

"No don't be like that, your helping and that's finale.

***********************************************************************************

Bulma was finally at home they set little Trunks to bed, and Vegeta and Bulma went to sleep.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" both Vegeta and Bulma shoot out of bed. Trunks was crying and they tired everything to get him to sleep.

"Vegeta nothing is working I don't know what to do, I tried feeding him, I just changed him, I've rocked him and he's just keeps crying." Vegeta just shook his head, he knew as much about babies as Bulma did.

"Well Women why don't you call chi-chi." Bulma nodded and went and called her.

Hum..... Chi-chi woke up looking at her clock it was 3:30 in the morning.

Chi-chi, its Bulma I have a few questions about the baby.

Hum.....

He won't stop crying!!!!

Well Bulma this is your first night home, and of course the baby is going to cry. There's really nothing you can do but stay up with him.

*sigh* Okay thanks anyways chi-chi.

"Well what did she say." Vegeta said hoping there was some good news.

"Hum, well she just said there's nothing you really can do but stay up with him." Vegeta started to walk off. "and where do you think your going."

"Um, I'm going to bed."

"OH OH OH NO YOUR NOT, you are staying up with me."

"OH YES YES YES I need my sleep."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I NEED." Bulma yelled so loud it made the baby start crying again so Bulma toned her voice down. "what do you think I need." 

"JEEZ, fine give him to me and you go to bed I'm sure I can get him to sleep."

"Okay but for god sakes don't scare him." Vegeta just gave a dirty look and took Trunks from Bulma's hands. He sat down on a rocking chair.

"You know you have caused a lot of trouble." Trunks stopped crying and looked up at Vegeta and laughed. "Now what are you laughing at I didn't do anything." Trunks smiled. Vegeta put Trunks by his shoulder so he could rest his head on Vegeta's shoulder. 

*oh man this is a angel, well when he's asleep* Vegeta thought but that was inturpted by and pain on his head. Baby Trunks had grabbed part of his hair and wouldn't let go.

"OH GOD LET GO LET GO." He got Trunks away. "Damn but you sure are a devil when your awake GO TO SLEEP."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Bulma woke up and she didn't see Vegeta by her side so she figured he put the baby up and went training when she went down stairs Vegeta was still in the rocking stair holding Trunks.

"AWWW that is the sweetest thing I ever seen in my life AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Vegeta started to wake up from his sleep.

"OH hey, damn I didn't know I feel asleep I just closed my eyes for a min." 

"Oh well you guys are very sweet looking."

"Sweet there's nothing sweet about this thing, it cries and almost pulled half of my hair out WHAT PART OF THAT IS SWEET." Bulma just smiled and took Trunks from Vegeta and put him in his crib.

Vegeta went to try and go train but of course the baby needed more attention. So Vegeta couldn't even train today. Bulma was cleaning cooking making bottles and doing things Vegeta would never do if his life depended on it. Changing his diapers. 

"Vegeta change him."

"No!"

"Vegeta damn it change him all he did was pee."

"I don't care I'm not changing him."

"Now if you don't fucking change him no dinner."

"Fine I'll go out."

"And where will you get the money."

"......."

"That's right from me." Bulma said thinking this time Vegeta would change him.

"still NO!"

"Okay then when you brake the gravity room I won't fix it."

"Well that's okay I don't get to use it much anymore so I wont be able to brake it." Bulma kept thinking of something to say then she remembered what chi-chi said.

"Oh Vegeta no sex."

"You wouldn't"

"I will and don't think I wont."

"Damn women that harsh punishment."

"Well then change him." Vegeta gave in. Cussing to him self.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bulma and Vegeta was getting ready for bed, they made there coffee cause they knew they would probably be up all night. 

"Well your getting up Bulma I was up all last night with him."

"Oh please you feel asleep you was probably only up with him for 5 mins before you feel asleep too."

"Well still."

"Well I want to get some sleep before he wakes up."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bulma was the first to wake up. And kissed Vegeta on the cheek. 

"Thanks for getting up with the baby."

"Hum I didn't get up with him I thought you did I just thought I didn't hear him cry."

Both of them looked at each other.........Even though they don't know much about babies they knew this wasn't good. They ran to his crib but Trunks was just laying there fast asleep.

"Oh well it seemed like he didn't feel like crying tonight." Vegeta said. "MAYBE he is more of a angel then I thought." Trunks woke up and started crying. 

"I think you spoke to soon." Bulma said. 

But no matter what happens and how Trunks act they will still love him.

*****************************************************************************************

Well there I think that was a long enough chapter. Um Just want to thank everyone for reviewing me and well hum I have another surprise in the next chapter. Something happens to 18 and Krillion. 

Desarae


	8. bye-bye Yamcha

JEEZ this has been the longest I haven't written my stories. Sorry you guys I just had a writers block but I'm all better now HAHAHA. There's going to be a lot of TWIST today. There's going to be fights, and well something is going to happen to Yamcha. I think I've said to much but enjoy the story.

***********************************************************************************

Trunks was four weeks old now, at night he hasn't woke Vegeta and Bulma that much. But one night it was storming really bad and Vegeta and Bulma was sleeping.

KNOCK KNOCK

Bulma woke up from the noise and knew it was the door, it was 1:00 in the morning. She started to elbow Vegeta to get up and get the door.

"Vegeta, Vegeta get up."

"No it's your turn to get up with the baby."

"You baka it isn't the baby someone is at the door."

"So why don't you go get it?"

"Um I'm not answering a door at 1:00 in the morning. GO GET IT." Bulma said screaming in Vegeta's ear. 

"SHUT UP WOMEN, okay i'll go get it." Vegeta walked downstairs and got the door. Standing there was 18 soaking wet and crying.

"V-V-VEG-VEGETA!" 18 said stuttering she was freezing cold. Bulma heard the voice and ran down stairs.

"18 why the hell are you coming here at 1:00 in the morning while it is raining." Bulma saw that she was crying and ran and got a towel. Vegeta didn't know what was going on and he just walked over to the couch and sat down.

After they dried 18 off, Bulma started asking her questions. "Now what happened." 

"Okay for the past weeks of course i've been talking about a baby, Well Krillion does NOT want one. And well I've excepted that. Well I had this friend come into town. Me and him have been friends since god I don't know. And Krillion thought I was having a affair."

"Well why did he think that."

"Well Okay this is going to sound bad but I promise I didn't sleep with him, Okay Krillion walked in a me and him was in the bedroom JUST TALKING. And Krillion flipped out and left, well that was yesterday and I thought we was just going to talk about it and get over it. But a couple of hours ago we was sleeping and he woke me up saying. 'You tell me right now are you cheating on me' and a thousand times I said NO. Then he thinks I'm trying to have a affair to have a baby and that's just not true. Especially with my friend I mean for god sakes he's gay and everyone knows it. JEEZ."

Bulma kind of laughed when she said her friend was gay but she got a straight face again. 

"Well why did you leave your house." Bulma asked looking over at Vegeta who was half way asleep.

"Well we were fighting I was throwing things and he started grabbing my clothes and throwing them out of the house. and I just gave in and left. This time I know we are done."

"Did he say you guys were?"

"No but come on with a fight like this I think I get the hint."

"Well we can talk about this tomorrow you need your sleep okay." 18 nodded and Bulma went up stairs and gave her some dry clothes, and showed her the guess bedroom. Vegeta was asleep on the couch so Bulma just left him there. Bulma went up stairs to check on Trunks.

"Trunks there's just to much going on around here." Bulma smiled and kissed Trunks on the forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta woke up on the couch. He saw Bulma and 18 talking at the table drinking coffee. 

"Women why did you let me fall asleep on the couch."

"I don't know Vegeta I just didn't want to wake you up. and you be all bitchy."

"Oh but you didn't mind to wake me up to get the door."

"Oh shut up." Bulma said turning away from Vegeta and talking to 18.

Vegeta was talking under his breath "tell me to shut up, I'm a prince, you don't tell the Prince to shut up. She better be lucky she's the mother of my baby. Tell me to shut up, damn if I told her to shut up she would think I did her wrong."

"Vegeta what are you saying."

"NOTHING WOMEN."

Vegeta went in the kitchen and got some bread to make some toast. He went and got dressed in his training gear and went back in the kitchen and got is toast. 

"Well I'm going to go train if you don't mind." Trunks started crying.

"Oh Vegeta dear could you go feed Trunks."

"BUT WOMEN I HAVEN'T TRAINED IN A WHILE, please you go get him." Bulma just had to give him this glare and Vegeta just put his head down and went and got the bottle.

"Well Bulma I need to go do some things okay I'll see you tonight."

"Okay bye 18" Bulma was thinking to her self *well I'm going to go over to Krillion's and hear his side of the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh hey Bulma you came to yell at me right?"

"No I wanted to hear your story." Bulma was confused why did he think I was going to come yell at him.

Bulma looked in the house it was pretty much trashed.

Krillion knew she was looking at the mess so he thought he would give some information.

"Well I'm sorry for the mess but she kind of threw a fit."

"18 did all this?"

"Yup, let me guess she said both of us did it?"

"Well that's what I got out of it. Hum do you mind telling me the story and be honest please cause I just want to know what happened."

"Well okay Bulma, and you know I have NEVER lied to you so please believe me" Bulma nodded. "Well for like a couple of weeks now she has been going on and on and on about having a baby. I wouldn't mind having one I'm just afraid she will have a miscarriage again and I don't want her to go through that. Well out of the blue she started calling this one guy, and she says he's her friend but I really don't know what to think."

"Well 18 said something about him but said he was gay."

Krillion started busting out laughing. "No Bulma he is not gay, NOT at all. He's got women all over him. Well I didn't think 18 would do anything like that so I didn't worry well one day I come in and I walk in the bed room and there is 18 and that guy sitting on the bed talking. Well I wouldn't have taken it the wrong way if his hand wasn't on my wife's thigh."

"OH my she didn't say that."

"Yeah I bet she didn't, I mean I hope to god she didn't cheat but its like I don't know what to do."

"Well are you guys going to try and work it out?"

"I don't know I would love to but now I want her to go to the doctor and get checked out just to make sure she's not pregnant or anything."

"Well okay I'll try and talk to her about it. Well I need to go and check on Vegeta and Trunks, I hope Vegeta didn't kill him HAHA." Krillion said by to Bulma and she left.

*I really hope 18 didn't cheat on him god they were going so good until the baby thing happened jeez.* Bulma looks in the gravity room but Vegeta wasn't training so she went into the house.

She looked every where and didn't see anything. She thought it was strange cause Vegeta doesn't really go anywhere. 

She saw Trunks in his crib sleeping and heard and noise from her old bed room she walked in and saw Vegeta on top of 18 kissing. Vegeta popped up. 

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE." 18 was just laying there smiling.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE." Vegeta started to walk over to Bulma she back up away from him.

"18 HOW DARE YOU, I LET YOU STAY HERE AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID." She then looked at Vegeta. "AND YOU HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU FUCKER. BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE NOW."

"Bulma your cheating on Vegeta."

"WHAT HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I AM NOT."

"I saw your car over at Krillion's house."

"YEAH YOU BITCH TO GET THE STORY STRAIGHT AND GET YOU GUY BAD TOGETHER."

"Oh jeez I'm sorry." 18 said knowing she made a BIG mistake.

Vegeta was just trying to explain to Bulma that he didn't want it this way. Bulma was so mad she wasn't crying she was just pissed off and screaming. 

"18 I'M NOT GOING TO SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!!!!!!" 18 put her head down and walked out of the house. 

"AND AS FOR YOU I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE."

"Bulma you don't understand I didn't want that to happen. Let me tell you the story." Bulma didn't want to listen to him and told him to get out of the house.

"Now where the hell am I going to go women?"

"I DON'T KNOW JUST GET AWAY FROM ME." Vegeta was pissed off cause Bulma didn't want to listen to him. 

Bulma just got on the floor and started crying. She couldn't believe Vegeta would do something like this to her..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta flew over to the only person's house that would listen to him. He hated to do this but he knew this was the only way. 

Goku was training outside and could sense Vegeta.

"Oh hey Vegeta what's wrong."

"Goku I have to speak to you about something I hate to do this But I need your help." Goku nodded. "Lets go some where no one can interrupt us." They went over to a tree out in the field and sat down. Vegeta told the story about 18 and Krillion.

"Yeah well 18 left and mins. later Bulma left well I put Trunks to sleep and I was about to go out side and train. Well 18 came back and asked me 'do you want to train together?' I told her no because I thought she was to weak to train with I would hurt her and I didn't feel like Bulma yelling at me for that. Well she started to throw punches and so we pretty much started to spare well she did a ki blast at me and just kept doing it. Well she flew in the house and it pissed me off so I went after her she went up into the bed room and wouldn't stop with the punches and I was tired of it so I pinned her down on the bed so I could talk some sense into her. And she moved her head up and kissed me. Now Goku I would never cheat or do anything to hurt Bulma but it was just bad timing cause Bulma walked in as soon at 18 kissed me."

"Damn that's bad, well did you tell her the truth."

"Well I tried but she just kicked me out of the house. And I have no where to stay Bulma even threw 18 out I have no clue were she's going and I don't give a shit."

"Well stay with us, I promise we'll leave you alone." Goku said trying to be a nice friend.

"Well nope I can't Bulma has probably already called Chi-chi and chi-chi won't let me stay with you guys."

"Yeah true. Well there's this shed thing up in the woods I'll bring you some things and you can stay there for the night okay."

"HUM........"

"Vegeta come on I'm trying to help just one night I promise I'll help you guys out." Goku was then cut of by Chi-chi's screams. 

"GOKU SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED WITH KRILLION AND 18 AND BULMA AND VEGETA ARE FIGHTING COME HERE I NEED TO TELL YOU THE STORY." Vegeta shook his head.

"Well I guess I'll be hearing the story again." Vegeta nodded and just flew off not saying anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Bulma Trunks to sleep and she was so upset she was crying all the time. She loved Vegeta so much she didn't want to loss him. But he shouldn't have cheated on her.

It was a pretty quite night and it was about 11:00 Bulma was in the kitchen getting bottles ready for Trunks when she heard a noise she didn't pay no attention because she was crying she didn't even care. Suddenly she heard and voice. She turned around and it was Yamcha she ran to the stairs but stopped she knew Yamcha was going to catch her. And she knew she was down for Vegeta wasn't there to save her. Bulma dropped to her knees and started crying.

"god Yamcha why can't you leave me alone I have said I'm sorry you have hurt me twice can't you stop?'

"Oh Bulma don't cry I done told you, you brought on to your self so your going to have to pay the price for breaking my heart."

"Yamcha please I'll do anything just don't kill me, Whose going to take care of Trunks."

"Oh is that what you named it." Bulma got up and started running up the stairs to Trunk's room. Yamcha grabbed her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Yamcha held her so she couldn't move all Bulma could do was cry. Yamcha got over the crib and was looking at Trunks.

"Oh well he has your eyes. To bad he looks like Vegeta. Yes Bulma I won't leave you alone till your dead so say your last good byes to your son. He grabbed Bulma by the neck and threw her across the room he made and small ki blast but even Bulma knew that would kill her. 

"SON OF A BITCH" Yamcha said crying out in pain someone and thrown a ki blast to his side he flew down stairs. 

"WHO ARE YOU SHOW YOUR SELF." There was a dark figure he couldn't figure out who it was. That figure grabbed Yamcha and threw him out side. It started punching Yamcha left and right Yamcha would try and punch back but it was no use the person would always block it. With one finally punch it made Yamcha go flying. The person got right in his face and said.

"You messed with the wrong friend to fuck with." The person walked back. Yamcha got up and tried to run when the person made a blast. Killing Yamcha where he stands.

Bulma ran out side knowing Yamcha was dead. The figure walked up to Bulma.

"18!" It was 18 who saved Bulma's life.

"Bulma I came over to say I'm sorry, I thought you was cheating with Krillion so I got mad and come over here. Vegeta didn't want to do anything so don't get mad at him. I kissed him thinking it would win him over you just came over early. I just didn't know I would be killing a man." Bulma ran up to 18 and hugged her.

"18 I would have been dead if were didn't come over." Bulma was just crying so happy that she was alive.

"I know you may hate me but your still my friend so don't worry that bastard isn't going to ever hurt you again.

Bulma just sat on the ground knowing that finally the torment is over.

*************************************************************************************

WELL YAMCHA'S DEAD is everyone happy. Okay I know your pissed cause Vegeta didn't kill him but hey I like twist so there was a good one. I'm going to write a few more chapters so NO I'm not done yet. And I want to thank

Laura~ thank you so much for your reviews

Sutaseiu~ oh shit Yamcha is really dead now LOL

Chibimirai~yeah I know I want a baby to. Hum I guess we got to wait.

iceis~as always thank you...........and people check out her stories PLEASES

ladybug~ I'm glad you love my story and thankx for your review

ran hiko~ yeah I guess he is getting to be the STRANGEST lol

um if I missed you I'm sorry so I hope you liked it.

Desarae


	9. The End

Okay I think I kind of shocked everyone with that chapter. HEHE I love doing that. Well a quick summary of this chapter. Everyone gets to the bottom of the cheating story and who is that GUY 18 is messing around with (or is he really just a friend.) And what happens between Vegeta and Bulma. And If my spelling is off sorry I was typing this fast and everything so just ignore it. *****************************************************************************

Bulma and 18 talked all that night Bulma couldn't go to sleep after she just saw someone die. 

"Well 18 I forgive you for kissing Vegeta I kind of understand your actions. Still I don't like them but you did just save me and Trunk's life. But please tell me the truth about the friend, I bet he's not even gay right?" 18 shook her head. 

"So who is he what's his name?" 

"Okay his name is Jeff, I have known him for a while now, me and him used to be a couple but we just didn't work out. Then when I met Krillion me and Jeff just stopped talking. Krillion has just been so, out of it lately. He don't seem like he cares any more. And like you saw after I got pregnant he just stopped looking at me and stuff I don't know what his problem is. And we got in this one fight were he goes `I don't even know if I love you anymore' and if he didn't love me anymore I was going to a guy that did. Well I thought he did." 

"Krillion says he has girls all over him, was he right?" 

"Yes, he's a ladies man he just I don't even know why he wanted me. He just said all those words. Like he loved me and he would always be there. I guess I just fell for it." 

"Well have you ever had sex with him." 

"No the farthest we went was foreplay." 

"And what is your definition of foreplay 18?" 

"Oh jeez you know, going down." 

"18 HOW COULD YOU!?!?" Bulma said bursting out, she was just expecting 18 to say making out or something. 

"Well he wanted sex but I said no. I know I know Krillion is going to leave me and that's it." 18 said putting her head down and crying. 

"Now 18 listen. Yes you did something bad but if you know your never going to do it again and just talk to Krillion about it maybe you guys can work it out and like start over." 

"Maybe your right Bulma, but what about you and Vegeta and a thousand times I'm sorry." 

"Well I'll deal with him later. What we need to worry about is getting Krillion over hear so you guys can talk." 

"Okay but your staying in the room." 

"But...." 

"No I wont be able to say what I want to say unless your in the room." 

"Well Okay. First I have to call chi-chi and tell her everything." Bulma picked up the phone, for about 15 mins. Bulma told Chi-chi the story. 

18 KILLED YAMCHA. NO WAY. 

Yes she saved me and Trunks life. But um I have something's to do so talk to you later. Bulma hung up and called Krillion it took for ever for him to agree to come over. Bulma didn't dare say 18 was over there but he agree. A hour later he came over. 

"Oh hi 18" 18 Just lowered her head. 

"Well you guys need to talk so I'll just sit here." 18 started to tell Krillion the story every time he wanted to speak Bulma would shut him up. 18 wanted to say everything before he spoke. 

"Krillion I'm sorry and if you want to leave me there's nothing I can do but say I'm sorry. but I'm just saying we can start over." 

"18 I don't want to leave you, but your going to have to give me time so I can trust you, but I think I need to say sorry to, I know I haven't always been there and I'm sorry I guess I needed a wake up call like this. Cause I really do love you, and you know I have been thinking I would love to have a child so maybe we can try again?" 18 and Krillion went home that after noon. Leaving Bulma at the house to think about Vegeta. 

"Damn he is going to be mad he didn't do anything wrong. I'm going to be cooking and getting up with Trunks a lot now. Shit wait a min. I do all that anyways all well." Bulma thought for a min. "I have no idea where Vegeta is." Bulma got to car and went to the only person she knew Vegeta would talk to. She saw Goku training, Bulma called him down. 

"Hey Bulma what brings you out here, Chi-chi is in the house." 

"Well I wanted to talk to you. Um where is Vegeta." 

"Ummm. I wouldn't know." 

"GOKU don't you lie to me, I know you know." 

"BUT........" 

"But nothing, He's not in trouble I just have a lot of saying sorries to do." "Oh so you heard the truth?" 

"Yeah 18 told me and well 18 killed Yamcha." 

"WHAT 18 our 18 KILLED YAMCHA." Bulma told Goku the story. 

"Well I don't like people dieing but I'm glad he's dead." Goku said. 

"Well Bulma here let me see your hand I'll do that instant transmission and take you to were Vegeta is." Bulma gave her hand and in seconds they were in front of this little shed looking thing. Bulma knocked and Vegeta answered the door. He was kind of cautions for a moment waiting to get yelled at. "Vegeta I'm sorry." Before Bulma could continue Vegeta came out and hugged Bulma. 

"OH GOD I MISSED YOU THERE WAS NO ONE TO CLEAN MY CLOTHES, IM HUNGRY, I HAD TO SLEEP BY MY SELF, I THOUGHT I LOST YOU I MISSED YOU SO MUCH." Goku was kind of embarrassed for him and Bulma was just yelling let go. Vegeta got his composer and listened to Bulma. After everything was straightened out Bulma said her thanks to Goku and they went home. 

"Where's Trunks." Vegeta said. "Oh when I left I took him over to 18 and Krillion's house." 

"Well I kind of missed him." Vegeta said with a stone cold look on his face, but hey he knew he missed him. "So is there anymore news you need to tell me women." 

"Well Yamcha tried to kill me last night and 18 saved me and killed him but that was about it." Vegeta looked over at her and started looking over her seeing if she had any bruises or anything. 

"OMG THAT BASTARD ALMOST HURT YOU AND TRUNKS I'LL KILL HIM." 

"Hun he's all ready dead." 

"WELL I'LL WISH HIM BACK THEN I'LL KILL HIM AGAIN." Vegeta was upset that he wasn't there to protect his soon to be wife and child. 

"Vegeta its okay me and Trunks are fine everything is over with now We have more important things to worry about." 

"And what would that be?" 

"The wedding." 

"Jeez do we have to get married I mean come on we live together and have a child can we just say were married." 

"NO I WANT TO HAVE A REAL WEDDING AND THAT'S FINALE" Vegeta just crossed his arms and looked out the car window cussing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vegeta wake up." 

"No women." Bulma pushed him out of bed making him hit the floor.

"Damn it, my nose. Shit what?" Vegeta got back up and sat on the bed.

"We need to go shopping."

"Um you know how to shop, go with out me."

"Um no we got to get the tux for the wedding and I have to get the dress and everything." 

"You know what size I wear. Just pick me out a tux."

"Nope you come with now." three hours later she got him dressed and in the car.

"Vegeta who is your best man?"

"What's a best man?"

"You know a guy that gives you the ring at the wedding YOU KNOW best man damn."

"Shit I don't know." 

"Well fine I'll pick for you. Goku."

"GOKU WHY GOKU?"

"Well you wouldn't pick, and plus Goku loves weddings. So just make the man happy."

"I want that man dead." Bulma head him upside the head. Trunks started crying. 

"See women look what you did." Bulma just kept driving they got to the store and went in.

"I don't want to do this."

"So I don't care." Bulma said getting Trunks out of the car.

Bulma was already by the door when see looked back at the car.

Vegeta was trying to get back in the car but it was locked.

"Vegeta get your ass over here." Trunks started to laugh. "Yes isn't your daddy a nut." Bulma said talking to Trunks.

"Vegeta please it won't take that long." 

"Damn it women no YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Bulma walked up to him and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him in the store. To make sure he didn't get away she kept holding him by the ear.

The clerk came up to her. "Well let me guess this is the groom to be?"

"Yes it is." Bulma said letting go.

"Well follow me so I can measure him." Vegeta was just looking around. The man grabbed him by the arm, Vegeta jerked back.

"VEGETA STOP BEING A ASS AND GO WITH THE MAN!" Vegeta pouted but went with him.

Bulma walked back with him to see what they were going to do to him. 

"Okay sure put out your arms." 

"ummm....let me think about it. NO" Bulma started to get pissed off she wanted to knock him out so bad.

"Sir please I need to get the measurements of your arms."

"VEGETA!" Just hearing his name come from Bulma mouth made him give in.

Vegeta put out his arms. The man got down and was measuring his legs.

"AH WATCH IT DOWN THERE!" The clerk just rolled his eyes and got up.

"Okay done. Hold on while I find a tux for you."

"Okay thanks." Bulma turned to Vegeta. "STOP BEING A JERK!"

Vegeta just went and sat down. 

"Well whatever I'm going to go find a dresses." Bulma handed Trunks to Vegeta.

"take Trunks for a min. while I try on my dress." Vegeta just shrugged and took Trunks.

Bulma found a perfect dress and tried it on and went and showed Vegeta.

"So what do you think?" Bulma said turning around in a circle. Vegeta still had that cold look on his face but he thought she was beautiful. *Oh god she is beautiful.*

"Yeah its okay." Vegeta said trying not to show any emotion. Bulma knew he liked it. And knew this dress was the one. 

As Bulma was getting her clothes on the clerk came over and gave Vegeta a tux.

"Here sir try this on and tell me if it fits." Vegeta started cussing and gave Trunks to the clerk. Bulma walked out and the clerk gave Trunks back to her.

"Um I think this is yours." 

"oh god sorry he's a idiot." The guy just laughed then they heard someone cussing really loud in the dressing room.

Vegeta walked out.

"AW Vegeta you look so cute."

"NO I DON'T I LOOK LIKE A IDIOT! I'm not wearing this." Bulma gave a glare. "Okay fine I'll wear it but I won't like it."

**************************************************************************

*~*~*~The Wedding*~*~*~

Vegeta was done in the church waiting for Bulma to come down the aisle. Goku was standing by him, with Krillion by Goku's side.

The music started and Chi-chi with 18 behind her. (chi-chi is her brides maid if your confused).

"So you ready to be a husband?" Goku said elbowing Vegeta in the side.

"Yeah I guess, I just want to get out of the Tux." Vegeta looked up to see his beautiful angel walking down the aisle in her white dress.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Everyone said there I Do's and after that they went to the reception. Vegeta and Bulma went and changed there clothes and went in the room. They talked to people and opened up there presents. It was mostly things for Trunks or things for around the house.

"Well I think its time to cut the cake." Bulma said getting up. Goku's eyes got huge and he slumped down in his seat. Bulma and Vegeta looked around the room and couldn't see a cake.

"Um guys where is the cake?" Goku stood up.

"Um Bulma I was really hungry and well I got in here first and I kinda ate it all." Bulma started laughing. and Vegeta just shook his head thinking.

*God he is such a idiot.*

No one got mad, well except Chi-chi but other then that everything went great.

Everyone was sitting at the table when Bulma stood up with her glass of wine.

"Um well I thought I would say something's." Bulma looked right into Vegeta's eyes. "Vegeta I love you so much, I hope we are together always. You have made my life so much better. With you we made our beautiful son Trunks. Words can't describe how much I love you." Vegeta blushed, and the girls were crying. All the men was just looking around not knowing what to say. Chi-chi hit Goku in the side and yelled. 

"WHY CAN"T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. YOU HAVE NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO ME." Goku just slumped in his seat again. Bulma laughed and went on talking. 

"And I have something to tell you." Bulma motioned Vegeta to stand up. He got up next to her and she looked right at him.

"Honey I'm pregnant again!" Everyone started clapping. Vegeta looked and Bulma and fainted.

****************************************************************************

THE END

Guys I wanted to end this story I'm sorry but I didn't want to make this story so long it would be stupid. I hope you guys liked the story.........still please review me NO FLAMES i worked hard on this story just give me a good review that's all I ask.........and if you like this story I have more and I have poems so check those out MUCH LOVE PEACE.

Desarae


End file.
